deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WinterSpider/The Winter Soldier vs The Red Hood
Today we put two former sidekicks against one another in a no holds battle to the death. The Winter Soldier......Captain America's former sidekick turned brainwashed Russian assassin. The Red Hood......Batman's former sidekick, killed by the Joker, and ressurected to become Batman's greatest mistake. The Winter Soldier As a boy, James Buchanan Barnes lost his father in action. After this, he was adopted by Camp Lehigh and given the nickname Bucky. At a point, he discoveres the identity of Captain America, Steve Rogers. Following this, Bucky underwent rigorous training and was assigned as Cap's sidekick. The two completed dozens of missions but on their final mission against Baron Zemo, it ended with the two of them disarming a bomb on an experimental plane, Cap becoming frozen in the ocean and Bucky presumed dead. Russian General Karpov discovered Bucky in the ocean, and revived him. To his surprise, Bucky had no memory of his life before. His left arm was missing, however so he was fitted with a bionic new one. This gave General Karpov the opportunity to reprogram Barnes as a Soviet assassin. Thus begun the storied career of the Winter Soldier, as he carried out assassinations throughout the century. NR-40 Knife.jpg|NR40 FileSIGSauerP226.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 Heckler and koch mp5k.jpg|H&K MP5k Semtex.jpeg|Semtex Melee: NR40 Handgun: Sig Sauer P226 SMG: H&K MP5k Explosive: Semtex The Red Hood The Red Hood was born Jason Todd, to Willis Todd and Sheila Haywood in Gotham City. Shortly after his birth, his mother had to leave Gotham after a botched abortion. She settled in London and waited for Jason's father to follow but he had fallen for a woman named Catherine. At some point in the future, Catherine died from Cancer and Willis was killed by Two Face. Jason was found by Batman stealing the wheels off the Batmobile. Afterwards, Bruce Wayne adopted Jason and trained him to become the second Robin. Jason discovered that his real mother was still alive and went after her. Bruce followed him and assissted him in his journey. After Jason found his mother, he discovered the Joker was involved. Joker had disguised his laughing gas as medical supplies and food for refugees that Sheila had been working with. Batman went after the supplies and told Jason not to go after the Joker. but Jason didn't listen and he found out that his mother was working with the Joker. Sheila handed him over to the Joker who beat the boy with a crowbar. Joker then tied Sheila up in the warehouse, and left a bomb to kill them both. Batman arrived too late to save them, and had them buried at Wayne Manor. Later, Superboy Prime punched reality, which somehow returned Jason to life. Talia al Ghul later returned him to his former self after putting him in the Lazarus Pit. After this, Jason took on his own path to become the Red Hood. Kris bali.jpg|Kris Desert-Eagle.jpeg|Dual Desert Eagles Big uzi.jpg|Uzi Red Hood helmet.jpg|Red Hood's helmet Melee: Kris Handgun: Dual Desert Eagles SMG: Uzi Explosive: Red Hood Helmet X Factors Experience: WS: 87/ RH: 85 The edge here goes to the Winter soldier. He has been in operation throughout the 20th century, having been in cryo between missions. Now, the Red Hood is slightly below him as Bucky's mind was wiped sometimes so experience was lost. And Jason's experience was never interrupted by a mind wipe. Brutality: WS:90/RH: 90 These two are even. Both are primed and ready to kill any and all who they need to. Whether it be targets for Bucky or criminals for Jason. Hand to hand: WS:90/RH:92 Jason takes this, as he has had extensive training not only from martial arts experts, but Talia al Ghul and Batman. Bucky, on the other hand while good, isn't quite as good. Weapon skills: WS:92/RH:88 Bucky has been trained by the best that the Soviet Union had to offer when it comes to weaponry. Jason on the other hand while trained well, has been trained by mercenaries and other criminals. Intelligence: WS:80/RH:88 Jason is a more tactical and intelligent mind. He can come up with new plans on the spot, while Bucky on the other hand is a bit more of a blank slate. Yes, he has a tactical mind not only from work as Cap's sidekick but as the Winter Soldier, but due to mind wipes he has lost some of his knowledge. Voting/Situation Voting will end June 6th, 2016. Battle takes place in a neutral setting. Bucky is sent after to eliminate the Red Hood. Battle: January 3rd, 2005 2300 Hours Undisclosed location, Ukraine "Wake him up. The Winter Soldier is needed again." "Yes sir, Mr. Lukin. Sir, if you don't mind my asking, but is this why you didn't sell this assett to the Red Skull? You mentioned having plans for him." "Not at the time, Peshkov, however circumstances have caused me to force my hand. A player in Gotham has sprung up and is disrupting our operations. As the Winter Soldier's control officer, you'll need to brief him on his objectives. Here's the file." Aleksander Lukin left Peshkov to his file. After he had finished, he made his way to where the Winter Soldier was being held. Peshkov had him unfrozen, and prepped for his mission. "This is your next target. The Red Hood. According to Mr. Lukin, he's become a major thorn in his side. Your job is to take him out." "Yes sir." Replied the Winter Soldier. "No mistakes." January 7, 2005 2100 Hours Gotham City "Look buddy, if you're gonna deal drugs in Gotham, keep away from the schools. No dealing to children, that was the deal." Jason said to Sal, "But then i catch you dealing at the high school and here we are. Anything to say?" "Look it was all-" Sal was cut off by a bullet through his skull. "No words needed." The Red Hood picked up Sal's body and dumped him in a nearby dumpster. Jason walked out of the alley into the empty street in Crime Alley. Jason then got on his motorcycle and rode it to his safehouse. When he got there, he cleaned his weapons and mapped out a plan for the next day. He was about to turn in for the night when he heard a slight beep every 10 seconds. He tracked the source of the sound to discover a semtex bomb set to go off in 10 seconds. Jason wasted no time in grabbing his bug out bag and jumping through a window with a second to spare as he was thrown through the air by the blast. Realizing something had gone awry, Jason jumped on his motorcycle and sped off towards the airfield where he kept his stolen aircraft. After receiving permission from the tower, Jason took off and started flying west, towards another safehouse location. Unbeknowst to him, however he has a stowaway. Barnes tracked Jason's safehouse, and any possible escapes from Gotham. All he needed to do now was wait for the opportunity to arise. Chicago, Illinois January 8th, 2005 1500 hours "O'Hare International this is Delta Charlie 52, requesting permission to land." "Delta Charlie 52, permission granted." Jason attempted to begin his descent when he heard a cabinet open. He set the plane on autopilot and searched the plane. He forgoed having his gun drawn in case, but had his knife at the ready. Jason was about to return to the cockpit when Barnes lunged at him from behind a door. Jason leaped aside as Barnes took a swipe at him with his knife. Jason then swept Barnes' legs out from under him and attempted to sever his spinal cord when Barnes rolled forward onto his feet. Taking note of his foe's appearance Jason noted a metal left arm and made a mental note to keep away from that. Barnes then drew his sig, and fired into the cockpit, destroying the controls. The plane began to descend on the city. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Jason yelled at Bucky. "Taking you down, Todd." Bucky replied. "You mean taking yourself down." Jason says as he reveals a parachute hidden in a panel in the plane. Acting worried was simply a ruse to throw this assassin off. Jason grabbed his bag of gear, and immediately opened up the door and jumped out. Bucky sooned followed. Jason turned and saw the assassin drifting towards him with his own parachute. "Huh, turns out he was prepared for that." Jason thought to himself. The pair drifted towards a skyscraper as the plane crashed into the sears tower. Jason landed on top of the skyscraper and immedieately began shooting upwards at Bucky. Bucky, who was 10 feet in the air unclipped his parachute and rolled with the fall. He took cover behind an air vent and loaded his Mp5. Bucky took aim and began suppressing fire. Jason took cover near the entrance to the roof. "I wonder who this guy is, and why he wants me dead." Jason thought. Then he came up with an idea. Distracting this assassin with some suppressing fire of his own, Jason made his way over to an electrical panel and ripped it open. Jason then pulled out a grenade from his bag and pulled the pin on it. Five seconds later, the panel exploded and the power to the building was cut. Jason shot the hinges off the door with his uzi and sped down the stairs. "He won't get away from me" Bucky thought to himself. Bucky ran after the Hood, and suddenly found himself in the dark. Adjusting to his surroundings, Bucky took notice of a figure in the dark. He shot a burst from his Mp5 at the figure and it crumpled in front of a window. Bucky decided to shoot out the window, which was covered by curtains and blinds to shed some light on the room. He was shocked to find a civillian that had been caught up in the crossfire. "Then where is the Hood?" He thought to himself. Suddenly, he was flipped over someone's head and crashed into a wall. "Coming right at you, buddy" Jason said to the assassin. "I gotta say, i didn't think you'd be dumb enough to shoot an innocent, but then again you were dumb enough to lose that arm of yours." "Coming from the guy who was killed by a clown, I don't feel so bad." Bucky replied. Jason's smirk turned into a glare as he unsheathed his knife and started towards Bucky. "Let's finish this" Jason said. Bucky pulled out his NR-40 and replied "I will." The two lunged towards each other, Bucky making a slash at Jason's chest, revealing body armor underneath. Jason laughed and punched Bucky in the face. Bucky, now with a broken nose tackled Jason through an office window. Bucky attempted to stab downwards into Jason's face mask, but it stopped Bucky's knife. Just barely. "One more stab like that," Jason thought, "And this helmet won't be able to protect me. Jason threw Bucky off him, and removed his helmet. Arming it to explode, Jason threw it at Bucky. The flashing lights warned Bucky just in time for him to escape. Destroying a portion of the floor, Jason slipped down and escaped. Bucky pursued him as he saw a window break and Jason jump out. "Always carry a spare." Jason called to him, drifting down in his reserve parachute. Bucky jumped down after him and the two struggled while falling towards the street below. Crashing on a CTA bus, the two resumed their fight. Jason lunged at Bucky with his kris, Bucky grabbed his arm and made Jason punch his own face. Then he kicked him back and off the back of the bus. Jason fell and then rolled away as Bucky punched the concrete. Bucky then swiped again at Jason who dodged it, and then Bucky flipped his knife in the air and caught it with his real arm. With his bionic arm, Bucky grabbed Jason's knife hand and twisted it, breaking Jason's wrist. Jason cried out in pain as Bucky ripped his knife from his hand. Bucky then stabbed Jason through the chest with his own kris. "Whhhoo are you?" Jason asked as the light slipped from his eyes. "No one of consequence to you anymore." Bucky replied. He then slit Jason's throat with his NR-40. Jason's body slumped to the ground, the Red Hood finally dead. WINNER: The Winter Soldier. Epilogue: Bruce Wayne was studying a crime scene with in the Batcave when his butler, Alfred Pennyworth came in. "Sir, if i may interrupt you for a -" "No Alfred, you may not. This is a delicate situation that requires my full attention. Joker stole a dirty bomb, and is sneaking it out of Gotham. I need to figure out where, and when he plans on using it." "Sir it's just. Master Jason, he has passed, sir." This took the wind out of Bruce, as he removed his mask to reveal a worried face. "Jason he-?" "Yes sir. An assassin apparently. He was killed in Chicago this past-" "WHO? ALFRED WHO?" Bruce roared as he grabbed Alfred. I don't know who, Master Wayne. But shaking me won't solve this myster, or of Joker's dirty bomb." "Whoever did this, I will find them, and I will make them pay." "Maybe I can help, Bruce." a voice in the dark said. Out stepped Nightwing, Bruce's first sidekick. "Until we study this assassin further, do not engage him, Nightwing." "I'll track him down. He can't have gotten far in the past few days." TO BE CONTINUED IN NIGHTWING VS WINTER SOLDIER Category:Blog posts